Dark Twilight
by FrodoFever
Summary: Edward is back in Forks and Bella couldn't be happier. But when something is broken, will the two of them know what is best? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter One

_To be or not to be, that is the question:_

_Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer_

_The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune_

_Or to take arms against a sea of troubles_

_And by opposing them to die, to sleep—_

_No more…_

_The flesh is heir to…_

_Devoutly to be wished…_

_Be all my sins remembered._

_**Hamlet**__, Act III Scene 1_

--

The day couldn't have ended more perfectly. Bella Swan sighed and leaned back into her pillows with satisfaction. Turning her head slightly, she smiled at the face that could've easily been made of stone. Unable to resist, she reached out and brushed her hand down his cold, marble cheek. Bella couldn't help but shiver in delight. If only she could have more of him…but she pulled back. There was no need to be hasty. And anyway, what would her father say, if he had found out?

Edward opened his eyes slowly. Bella knew he never slept, couldn't sleep even if he wanted to, and yet seeing his eyes closed in peaceful bliss made her almost believe that he was asleep and dreaming. Dreaming of her. 

"Hello, my love," he breathed. "My belladonna of the night."

Bella couldn't help but shiver again. She loved it when he was being romantic and wished the moment could go on forever. Closing her eyes, she sighed blissfully. Not for the first time, she thanked herself for choosing to move to Forks with her father. Her life would have been severely underrated otherwise. 

"Bella, my darling," Edward whispered (for it was the middle of the night, not quite the acceptable visiting hours), "is there anything wrong?" 

Bella opened her eyes and smiled. "Nothing is wrong. I couldn't be happier than in this moment." 

"You shouldn't tease me so," he growled deep in his throat. "I might become a monster."

Bella buried her face into the pillow, trying to stifle her giggles. Managing to control herself, she looked back into his face, allowing herself to get lost into his dark eyes. 

"As if you weren't a monster already," Bella said softly. 

Leaning closer, she kissed his lips gently. Pulling away she left a trail of kisses until she reached his ear, allowing her lips to linger over it, slightly parted, allowing her breathing to tickle his ear. She could hear him emit a soft groan of helpless ecstasy at the mere act. Men might claim physical dominance, but they had nothing to a woman's sexual prowess. 

"But I could turn you into a new monster entirely…something…strange and altogether unknown," Bella whispered.

Edward couldn't help but groan again. 

"Bella Swan, you will be the death of me," he gasped. "Maybe we shouldn't…"

Bella hushed him by kissing him gently on the lips. As it always happened when she kissed him, Bella felt her heart beating faster and her longing for Edward intensified as she pressed herself against his hard body. She no longer cared about good etiquette or society's beliefs. 

Suddenly Edward stiffened and jerked hastily away from Bella, standing stiffly by the bed. Shocked by the sudden emptiness beside her, Bella gasped and sat up straight in her bed, confused. 

"Edward?" she asked jerkily, feeling suddenly disheveled. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" 

Edward growled and Bella felt herself cringe and shrink away from him. Something wasn't right. Did she offend him?

"I must go back to my family immediately," Edward said. "Something has come up." 

"B…but Edward!" Bella stuttered, shocked by the sudden proclamation. 

A look of compassion and love suddenly swept across Edward's face. He leaned against the bed and kissed Bella with sudden passion, love and fury. Bella felt his tongue slip between her lips before pulling back quickly. 

"I am sorry about all of this, Bella," he said softly. "I wouldn't leave so quickly, but there is an emergency that I have to oversee. We will be together again very soon, I promise." 

Without another word, Edward turned and swept out of the window, and disappeared into the darkness. Bella could only hope that it wasn't too serious.

--

**Author's Note:** This fan fic is based on Twilight and New Moon only. If anything in this story interferes with Eclipse, I'm sorry. 

This chapter is a little short, but I promise more will be coming soon, hopefully. And don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter 2

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Two

Edward strode through the woods back home, not really paying attention to what he was doing. He was angry that Alice had called him home, angry that she had interrupted something that could have been more. Part of him knew that this was for the best, but he could still feel the heat of Bella's lips against his skin and the hot waves of desire rolling through him, unable to stop. And it was driving him crazy. 

Reaching his house, Edward noticed that Alice and the others were standing on the front porch, waiting for him to join them. A feeling of unease swept over him. Something truly must have happened if they were all waiting for him outside.

"You have arrived, finally," Rosalie said, a hint of impatience and frustration lacing her voice. Edward never seemed to be in her good graces when something was going on and wasn't available at the drop of a dime. 

"I am sorry that I have duties other than to the family," Edward growled. 

"Now, enough of all of that," Esme scolded. "Now isn't the time or place to start arguing. Please leave you're differences aside. We need to sort out an emergency that has cropped up." 

Edward sighed and walked up the steps to stand with his family. Ever since Rosalie had lied to him about Bella's situation with the cliff several months ago in the fall, he had found himself unable to trust her, bringing an unpleasant tension between him, Rosalie, and even Emmett. It even permeated throughout the house, making the other vampires restless and nervous. That was never a good combination. 

"So what is the emergency?" Edward asked, breaking the silence. 

"It's about the wolves," Carlisle answered. "They have made a kill. And it wasn't on their property, and certainly not for their protection." 

Edward felt a growl rise within his throat. "This is preposterous! We made a pact and they said it would be honored!"

"I know it," Carlisle sighed. "Don't I know it well?" 

"Who was the person murdered?" Jasper asked. Apparently Carlisle had waited until Edward was home before he went into all the fine details, Edward thought. Such a family man, Carlisle was, trying to make everything as normal and human as possible so they could have a sense of normalcy. 

Carlisle sighed. "A young girl, maybe thirteen or fourteen at the most. She was the daughter of one of the doctors I work with at the hospital. She had wandered off into the woods near the Black's home on the reservation. She was found by a hiker and immediately sent for emergency medical care. But as you all know, it was already too late. She was too mangled and lost too much blood to be saved." 

A silence fell among them all, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Edward clenched his hands angrily. This should never have happened. He felt bad for the girl and her family, but Edward couldn't help but think of Bella. She had spent many hours alone with those…_things_. She also liked spending time alone walking through the woods. This could've been her dead body, and what would this coming back for her come to? Nothing. 

He would've wanted revenge of course. And then he would've found some way to die. A life alone without Bella wasn't worth immortality. Humans always tried to find ways to live longer and talked of immortality as if it would be a gift. It wasn't a gift, it was a curse. A curse for blood and to watch those you came to love slowly die at the hands of Time. Edward would never wish this existence upon anybody, no matter who the person was. 

Alice finally broke the silence. "Carlisle, have you found out who the perpetuator was?" 

"I went to see Billy this evening. He insists that the pack never even touched her," Carlisle exclaimed. 

Jasper slammed his hand against the porch railing. "I don't believe it. How could it not be them? It was on their property! And there is only one pack in this area and it is Black's. The nearest pack is thousands of miles away." 

"We should go over there now and rip their throats out," Emmett stated. 

"We are too small a group to fight the pack," Esme said. "We all know why they are here in the first place and a small family of vampires isn't going to destroy them easily." 

Everybody's eyes turned towards Carlisle. Carlisle opened his arms in gesture, as if in question. 

"Well, Cullens, we have ourselves a dilemma. And what are we to do?" 

--

_His lips hovered over hers, their heat pulsating into her. It was a sharp contrast between his and Edward's. But it still made a shiver run up Bella's spine. How could she choose between the two of them? _

_Jacob kissed her lips gently, allowing himself to linger over her, making Bella shiver again and press against him, craving more. His body responded so easily to hers, and everything seemed to move into place when they were together. _

_Pulling his lips away, he whispered, "You're fate is intertwined with mine." _

_Bella looked at him, confused. "Jacob? What, what do you mean?" _

_But Jacob was no longer in front of her. Instead, she was facing a two hundred pound snarling flesh, jaws, and claws. And he was coming right for her. And Bella knew she would die._

Gasping, Bella shot up in bed, soaked in sweat. Feeling her heart pounding hard against her chest, she forced herself to calm down. It was just a dream. Jacob wasn't here, and even if he was, he would never hurt her. He promised. 

Glancing over at the clock beside her bed, Bella groaned in disbelief. It was five o'clock in the morning. That meant that Charlie had left for work a half hour ago. And she herself didn't have to get up for another two hours. 

Bella sighed and decided to get up, anyway. She wouldn't have been able to get back to sleep anyway, not after that nightmare. And even if she _did_ go back to sleep, there was no telling what other dreams would slip into her consciousness. 

Dressed, she headed downstairs and into the kitchen, deciding to treat herself with pancakes. They seemed somehow sweet and tantalizing to soothe her nerves right then. An hour later, she had finished eating and headed upstairs to finish getting ready. 

Finally done with her chores and unable to find anymore excuses to just sit and do nothing, Bella went back downstairs and flopped down onto the couch, thinking about her dream. _Your fate is intertwined with mine_ he had said in her dream. What was that supposed to mean? 

Bella shook her head in disbelief. "It's just a dream, Bells, get over it. No one is about to come and get you." 

"Unless, of course, you should think of me, my dearest Bella, because I don't think you could ever get away from me, even if you tried," a cool, smooth voice said. 

Bella's head snapped up at the voice, and squealed in delight when she saw Edward leaning casually and unconcerned in the front door. Leaping up, she rushed over to Edward and threw her arms around him, giving him a full, passionate kiss on the lips. Edward sighed happily, kissing her back before finally pulling away from her, his arms still wrapped around Bella's waist tenderly. 

"I hope you were not too distraught while I was away, my dearest," Edward said, smiling. 

Bella hesitated. Dare she tell him what she had been dreaming while he was away? _Don't tell him_, a small voice whispered in her subconscious. _He would only become jealous by your tolerance of the __**others**__, and that he almost lost you, once_. 

Edward looked at Bella curiously. "Are you quite alright?" 

Bella forced a grin onto her face, hoping against hope that it didn't look like a fake. "Yes, I am quite alright. Just upset that I didn't get to have a night with my one and only." 

Edward didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything, with which Bella inwardly sighed with relief. She didn't want Edward to have anymore excuses to hate Jacob Black with. Her one and only best friend. 

Edward nuzzled his face into the nape of Bella's neck. "I am sorry that I had to leave you, Bella. I had promised never to do that without your permission, and yet I did it anyway. But I had no other choice. My family needed me." 

"And what was all the big hype about?" Bella asked. 

Edward stiffened and pulled away, unable to look into Bella's eyes. Bella wondered what was wrong and she tried to pull Edward into a hug, but he wouldn't have it, sidestepping her clutches. 

"Edward?" Bella asked, confused. "What's wrong? It's not as if I'm going to tell anybody." 

Edward shook his head. "It's nothing, Bella. I don't want to worry you with anything. And anyways, it's a family matter, only between us Cullens. I was told to keep it secret." 

_It's seems as if I'm not the only with secrets_, Bella thought, _as if mine were such a huge one._

"Let's say we take a drive around town, shall we?" Edward finally said, tugging gently at Bella's hand, his eyes pleading her to not push the matter any further. "We have about another hour to kill before we have to go to school. Let's make good use of it." 

Bella sighed and nodded. There was only one way to keep a vampire happy, and that was to do whatever he wanted to do. But whether everybody else agreed with it or not, well, that was up to discussion. 

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Two for everyone. I made this chapter longer for everyone, as I felt guilty for the extreme shortness of the first chapter.

Thank you much for those who reviewed, I much appreciate it, and I'll try and update as soon as I can. In the meantime, don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Three

The drive through town was silent. Neither Bella nor Edward said one word to each other. Bella thought that Edward was going to stop and turn around at the far end of town, but he didn't. She wondered what he was doing and wanted desperately to ask him, but she didn't say anything. She was afraid of what his answer.

Finally, Edward parked the car and cut the engine. Looking around her, Bella realized that she was in the forest where Edward had shown her what he was like in the full sun. They're secret, romantic hideaway.

Bella stole a glance at Edward. "What are we doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you privately," Edward said.

"Couldn't we have talked about this at the house? We had privacy there," Bella pointed out.

Edward shook his head. "You're house is no longer safe. There is no knowing who could have been watching. Or listening."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You are so melodramatic, Edward Cullen. What danger could possibly befall upon me than what already is?"

"A girl was murdered. In the woods on the Black's property," Edward said, ignoring Bella's question.

Bella stared at Edward, surprised. "What? What do you mean?"

Edward shook his head. "Exactly what I just said. A girl of thirteen. She was the daughter of a doctor at Carlisle's hospital."

"How horrible," Bella whispered.

"Indeed. They have broken their pact. They have to be punished," Edward declared.

"But…I thought the pact was for only if your family bit someone, or if the Blacks hurt someone off of their property," Bella exclaimed, feeling confused.

"That wasn't the only thing that was part of the pact," Edward said.

"Then what else was? If I am going to be a part of the family as soon as I graduate, I would like to know everything, including pacts," Bella said huffily.

Edward sighed. Obviously he didn't want to tell her, or he wouldn't be acting like this. And because of this, Bella felt irritated. She hated it when he was so stubborn. He wasn't very pleasant to be around when he was this way.

"Why do you have to be like other men and be a stubborn ass?" Bella muttered to herself.

"I am not a stubborn ass," Edward retorted. "I am just very steadfast."

"Yeah, steadfast…steadfast in being stubborn," Bella snapped back.

Suddenly, Edward let a laugh, allowing it to roll and reverberate through the car. Despite herself, Bella started to laugh along with him and soon they started tickling and wrestling each other in the car. Squealing, Bella struggled to the back seat of the car, laughing as she tried to get away from Edward's grasp.

Edward leaped over the seat, and grabbed Bella, pulling her tightly into his arms, kissing her passionately. The moment seemed to last forever, and to Bella, that was just fine. Reluctantly, he finally pulled away and gazed lovingly into her eyes, his breathing ragged.

"I could take you now," he whispered. "And nobody could stop me."

Breathless, Bella whispered back, "Nobody's stopping you, Edward Cullen."

Without another word, Edward lowered his lips to Bella's and kissed her gently. Bella kissed him back eagerly, feeling her heart beginning to race again. Wanting more, Bella pressed herself against his hard frame, wanting more.

Edward left Bella's lips and kissed her gently down her neck until he got to her shoulder, biting it gently. Bella moaned in response. Encouraged, he slid his hand to the bottom of her shirt and slid his cool hand up her side, pushing her shirt up as he went. Lowering his face, he kissed her stomach until he reached her neck again, and finally sliding her shirt all the way off.

Bella gasped and started to sit up, but settled back onto the seat with a sigh. Edward looked at her, cocking his head slightly in confusion.

"Are you alright?" he growled softly. "We can stop if you want."

"No," Bella gasped, her voice strangled and touched with something he had never heard in her before. Something forbidden, yet desirous at the same time. "No…I want…just…don't stop."

Edward needed no more encouragement. He attacked her with such ferocity and passion that it left Bella breathless. Sliding his hand down the side of her body, Edward gently unbuttoned Bella's pants and slid them smoothly off of her. Bella strained against him, her longing getting the best of her.

Encouraged, Edward began kissing her all over, making Bella moan. Edward paused, gazing lovingly into Bella's eyes, wondering what she was thinking. Bella looked back into them, getting lost into those deep, dark, pool-like eyes. This is what both of them had been waiting for all of their lives.

"I am afraid this is going to hurt you, my love," Edward whispered. "I do not want to hurt you."

"Nothing could be as bad as not loving you," Bella answered.

Without another word, Edward slipped into her, kissing her all over. It had indeed hurt, but Bella barely made a sound, the pain quickly subsiding into pleasure, making her back arch in pure ecstasy. How could people not know such joys and be happy with life?

--

Several hours later, Edward pulled away, a small smile playing across his lips. Feeling his cool hand brush against her face, Bella couldn't help but smile back, tired as she was. She couldn't believe that it was over in a matter of moments, something she had yearned for all her life (or near enough) and be over with.

"You are tired, my darling," Edward said softly, "you need to rest."

"Won't my father wonder where we are? We have been gone for hours," Bella exclaimed. "He will wonder if you kidnapped me. You know he's not fond of you."

Edward smiled and shook his head. "Do not worry about it, Bella. Just go to sleep and everything will be taken care of."

"But, Edward—" Bella protested, but Edward hushed her with a gentle kiss.

"It will be taken care of and your father will never know," he exclaimed.

Bella wanted to protest, but was too tired. As she drifted to sleep, all she could think about was Edward's gentle coolness radiating beside her.

--

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the lack of updating, college can be a bummer sometimes. But alas, summer is upon us and I might have more time to update, so keep your eyes peeled! I thank those who have been reviewing and adding me to their lists and waiting patiently, I really do appreciate it. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story as it progresses. And on a side note, since I last updated, I finished reading **Eclipse**. I will try and integrate as much as possible, but don't expect too much (as well as my brain being a little rusty from the lack of rereading, so please forgive me if I don't get it all right. Bear with me, I've got them all on request again at the library, so my brain can remember!)


End file.
